1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a universal media disc cleaning/repairing device, and more particularly to a universal media disc cleaning/repairing device applicable to a play station portable (PSP).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existent universal media disc (UMD) used in a play station portable (PSP) has a cartridge in which a universal media disc is pivotally mounted. Data are stored in the universal media disc for a user to enjoy multimedia entertaining function. The cartridge serves to protect the universal media disc from being damaged when taking or using the universal media disc. However, after a period of use, the memory region of the universal media disc is often inevitably contaminated by dust or incautious touch. This will affect the data reading of the PSP.
In order to clean up the universal media disc, conventionally a clean plush is used to manually tenderly wipe the universal media disc. However, such cleaning measure often results in scrapes on the disc. In addition, the disc can be hardly fully cleaned by such measure. Therefore, the reading of data will be affected.